Fix a Heart
by Jade Andrade
Summary: Ela sabia que tentar esconder pra todos do hospital que sua mulher a traiu, seria difícil, mas não pensou que todos iriam saber tão rapidamente. Era deveras desconfortável que todos soubessem, e muito mais que a metade do hospital estivesse ignorando a Arizona...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Os personagens dessa história não me pertencem, apenas Amber Miller, e não a fim lucrativo, e lembrem-se que plágio é crime.**

Capítulo Um

Ela sabia que tentar esconder pra todos do hospital que sua mulher a traiu, seria difícil, mas não pensou que todos iriam saber tão rapidamente. Era deveras desconfortável que todos soubessem, e muito mais que a metade do hospital estivesse ignorando a Arizona, é claro que se a tratassem normal, seria estranho também, mas isso não significava que queria que a tratassem de forma fria, como estava acontecendo. Ela ainda não tinha conseguido esquecer tudo, mas isso não era surpresa, afinal, tinham se passado apenas duas semanas desde que _tudo _aconteceu, mas ainda sim, saber que mesmo depois de tudo que ela fez, o que ela aguentou, ela teve coragem de fazer aquilo, não era justo. E não ajudava o fato da Lauren ainda estar no hospital, se jogando pra cima da sua mulher, mesmo que ela estivesse ignorando as duas, sabia de tudo - o que acontecia, afinal todos comentavam, não na sua frente, claro, mas comentavam -, e ela ficava sabendo mesmo não querendo. E mesmo não morando mais em seu apartamento, que ela fez questão de deixar depois que tudo aconteceu, não era fácil.

Estava a menos de duas semanas morando no apartamento de Mark, o que fazia sentir uma falta absurda dele, dormia lá, e o restante do tempo se atolava de trabalho para não lembrar, mas ficar no apartamento que era de seu melhor amigo, não ajudava nada, pois sentia falta dele, o tempo todo. Preferia não falar com ninguém sobre o que aconteceu, ela sempre se virou sozinha, não era como se agora fosse diferente de alguma forma, sempre se dava um jeito.

As duas semanas que se passaram, após o que aconteceu não foram fáceis, ela procurava não ouvir o máximo de coisas que comentavam, e ignorar Arizona, mas não era fácil, parecia que a cada canto ela estava lá, e insistia para que tivessem uma conversa, mas ela não queria ouvir, não queria saber de nada a respeito daquilo, na verdade não queria mais saber a respeito de Arizona, ela a tinha magoado de um jeito, talvez irreparável.

A única coisa que a fazia esquecer por um tempo de tudo era sua pesquisa, estava se empenhando o máximo nela, sua carreira iria tomar outro rumo com isso e quem sabe, sua vida também?

- Dra. Torres. – chamou o chefe.

- Chefe. – respondeu Callie sorrindo.

- Queria lhe apresentar a nova atendente da ortopedia, foi transferida do hospital Presbyterian.

Amber sorriu, e estendeu a mão se apresentando – Amber Miller, Ortopedia.

A morena sorriu de volta com animação – Callie Torres, ortopedia.

- Finalmente conheci a tão famosa, Callie Torres. – a loira sorriu – Fiquei sabendo de tudo a seu respeito e sobre o hospital também, você é uma grande inspiração devo dizer.

Callie riu. Parecia que há muito tempo não ria daquela forma, na verdade, parecia uma eternidade que não conseguia nem ao menos sorrir com emoção. – Isso é lisonjeiro. – respondeu.

Owen observava a conversando sorrindo. – Agora que estão definitivamente apresentadas, tenho que ir.

- Ok, chefe – respondeu Callie sorrindo.

Amber apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Bom, temos algumas coisas em comum pelo jeito, tirando o amor pela orto.

Callie sorriu. – Parece que sim.

Amber sorriu mostrando suas covinhas.

Definitivamente era um tanto animador ter alguém na ortopedia além dela, poder passar o tempo sozinho, às vezes era bom, admitia, mas outras vezes eram deveras perturbadoras, e muito mais com tantas lembranças que lutava para esquecer, ao menos por algum tempo, até decidir o que fazer.

- Já conheceu o resto do hospital? – indagou Callie depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

- Ainda não, preferi começar pela orto.

Callie sorriu – Certo, então acho que devo apresentar-lhe o resto.

- Por mim, tudo bem. – disse animada.

Depois de praticamente conhecer a metade do hospital, passaram na lanchonete. Admitia que houvesse pensado que a metade do hospital iria estranha-la ou odiá-la por ser nova ali, mas todos que conheceu haviam tratado ela gentilmente, tinha que falar a verdade, sentia-se mais a vontade ali do que no antigo hospital que trabalhava, a maioria dos médicos de lá tinham complexo de Deus, o que a irritava profundamente, Grey Sloan Memorial, era definitivamente um hospital muito bom, e esperava passar um longo tempo ali.

Sorriu para si mesma enquanto tomava seu café acompanhada de Callie, outra coisa que definitivamente a agradava era ela, além de ser uma ótima médica parecia que todo hospital a adorava e não só isso parecia ser uma ótima chefa também, o que certamente a agradava.

Mas uma coisa lhe intrigava, havia ouvido alguns boatos sobre ela ser casada com uma atendente da pediatria, nada contra, mas não fora isso que a deixava intrigada e sim o fato de a todo custo ela evitar a pediatria, certamente isso também não era de sua conta, então preferiu não questionar e aproveitar o café.

- Então, qual foi o motivo para pedir vim para o Grey Sloan Memorial?

- Nada em especial, apenas não me encaixa no hospital antigo.

A morena acenou com a cabeça em entendimento.

Callie observava a mulher a sua frente, ela definitivamente era alguém legal, e bonita, apesar de também ser loira como Arizona, elas não eram nada parecidas, os olhos dela eram de um verde intenso, quando sorria aparecia duas covinhas, e apesar de estarem lisos os cabelos tinha quase certeza que eram levemente ondulados.

Amber a fitava com interesse, vendo ela a olhar fixamente, mas apesar disso sabia que estava muito longe dali.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez tirando Callie de seu aparentemente transe – Então o que vamos fazer agora?

A morena sorriu de volta – Vou te explicar como funcionam as coisas na ortopedia, pode ser?

- Claro.

Estavam levantando da mesa quando Callie avistou Arizona vindo em sua direção, não poderia sair correndo e muito menos se esconder atrás de Amber, então apenas forçou um sorriso.

- Callie... – disse Arizona olhando para ela quase implorando para que falasse com ela.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Infelizmente, nada me pertence e sim a ABC e Shonda Rhimes, a não ser Amber Miller que é PO, lembrando que plágio é crime.**

Capitulo Dois

- Robbins. – cumprimentou secamente e desviou de seu caminho andando rapidamente para sair dali.

Amber ficou surpresa com sua atitude, mas não demonstrou. Apenas cumprimentou formalmente Arizona. – Amber Miller, Ortopedia.

Arizona franziu o cenho, não se lembrava de ninguém ter falado que outra pessoa iria ficar na ortopedia. Estendeu a mão a cumprimentando de volta, forçando simpatia – Arizona Robbins, Pediatria.

A loira assentiu e saiu atrás de Callie antes que Arizona pensasse em falar qualquer outra coisa.

Arizona sentou-se em uma mesa e suspirou, suas tentativas de qualquer dialogo com Callie estavam ficando cada vez mais difíceis, na verdade era quase missão impossível se encontrar com ela, estava com esperança que aparecesse algo que fizesse as duas trabalharem juntas, mas depois da noticia que havia uma nova pessoa na ortopedia perdera toda a esperança, porque era obvio que qualquer chamado que tivesse da pediatria ela iria mandar a novata, e em pensar em novata, nunca vira alguém tão antipática na vida.

Estava tão envolta em seus pensamentos que nem percebera quando Lauren sentou-se a sua frente, a fitou com impaciência e indagou: - O que?

- Nada, só estava te observando, gosto de te observar.

Arizona revirou os olhos. – Ora, por favor.

- Você sabe que eu não desistirei tão fácil.

- Já não basta eu ter metade do hospital falando sobre _isso _e me ignorando, você também tem que querer piorar a situação?

- Não me lembro de você ter pensado nisso aquele dia... – comentou.

- A única coisa que quero fazer é_ esquecer_ aquele dia. – disse com raiva.

- Você pode tentar, mas não vai conseguir, e eu duvido que a Callie te perdoe por isso.

- Meu casamento não é da sua conta. – retrucou irritada, Lauren estava a irritando de uma forma absurda, ainda não sabia por que não havia ido embora.

- Casamento? Você chama isso de casamento? Vocês nem moram mais na mesma casa. – agora Arizona tinha passado dos limites da negação, pensou Lauren.

- Isso não quer dizer nada.

- Só quer dizer que vocês não estão mais juntas e que metade do hospital sabe disso.

- Você já acabou com meu casamento, não queira estragar minha vida também. – disse levantando-se furiosa e saindo da lanchonete.

Lauren apenas suspirou e levantou-se também pegando o café de Arizona e indo atrás dela.

- Dra. Torres – chamou Amber.

Callie passou rapidamente a mão nos olhos enxugando as lágrimas, e virou-se sorrindo – Pode me chamar de Callie, sabe.

Amber percebera que o encontro havia causado certa tensão, mas a ver chorando, não sabia o porquê havia lhe deixado triste também. – Tudo bem. – sorriu - Você está bem, Callie?

A morena olhou surpresa para a loira, não imaginava que ela havia prestado atenção que ela não estava bem.

Ela tentou sorrir – Estou sim, Dra. Miller.

- Me chame de Amber.

- Tudo bem, Amber. – sorriu um pouco mais animada, não sabia como, mas era quase como se ela conseguisse expulsar todos os problemas de sua mente por alguns momentos.

Ficaram vários minutos em silêncio apenas fitando uma a outra. Amber não sabia explicar, mas Callie a fazia se sentir diferente, de um modo que nunca fazia se sentido antes, chegava a ser estranho.

- Amber? – chamou Callie sorrindo divertida, ela havia a chamado umas duas vezes, mas parecia tão envolta em seus pensamentos que mal percebeu.

Ela corou um pouco quando percebeu que Callie a chamava a algum tempo – Desculpe.

A morena riu – Não precisa se desculpar. – tinha que admitir que achou um tanto "fofo" quando a loira corou.

- Vou te mostrar como funcionam as coisas aqui, tudo bem?

- Certo. – ela sorriu ainda um pouco encabulada.

Tinha de qualquer saber tudo sobre a nova medica que estava trabalhando com Callie, mas não fazia a menor ideia de para quem perguntar, avistou Alex vindo e resolveu perguntar a ele, talvez ele soubesse de algo.

- Alex. – chamou Arizona.

- Sim? – perguntou.

- Sabe alguma coisa a respeito da nova atendente da ortopedia? – indagou nervosa.

- Miller? Sei que ela pediu transferência de outro hospital e só. – respondeu estranhando o "nervosismo" dela.

- Já falou com ela?

- Ainda nem a encontrei para falar a verdade – respondeu.

- Se você falar com ela e ela disser algo sobre a Callie vai me dizer, certo? – perguntou baixo.

Ele a olhou por alguns instantes, estranhando seu aparente nervosismo e ansiedade, nunca a tinha visto desse jeito. – Sim.

- Ótimo só isso que queria saber. – disse saindo apressada.

Estava indo pegar alguns exames quando avistou uma loira pegando os exames também, nunca tinha a visto por ali, logo se lembrou do que Arizona havia falado de Amber, deveria ser ela. Resolveu chegar mais perto e se apresentar, afinal, se um dia fossem operar juntos, já estariam devidamente apresentados.

- Ei. – chamou-a.

Amber se virou e avistou um homem vindo em sua direção e sorriu.

- Você deve ser a nova atendente da ortopedia, não é?

- Sim, Amber Miller – apresentou-se estendendo a mão.

- Alex Karev, pediatria. – disse apertando a mão da loira.

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu – Bem, tenho que ir, preciso levar esses exames para Callie.

- Certo. – disse ele sorrindo – Prazer em conhecê-la.

- Igualmente. – respondeu saindo apressada.

Alex chegou à pediatria com os exames e entregou a Arizona, que havia os pedido. Não sabia se deveria falar que havia encontrado Miller, ela parecia ser uma pessoa muito, carismática, não tinha duvidas que a maioria das pessoas gostasse dela, ela era o tipo de pessoa com qual pessoas gostam de conversar, simpática.

Arizona vendo a Alex calado, resolveu perguntar – Algo errado?

- Não. – respondeu – Vi Miller.

Ela sorriu forçadamente. – Ah, é? E como ela é?

- Nada fora do normal. – respondeu dando de ombros e checando os pacientes no tablet.

Alex sentiu Arizona o encarando e a encarou de volta, sabia que ela queria uma reposta mais elaborada do que aquela, mas por mais que quisesse não tinha mais o que falar.

Alanis Dias: Não sei kkk, imaginei ela assim :D

Deixem reviews pra eu saber o que vocês estão achando *-*.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Infelizmente, nada me pertence e sim a ABC e Shonda Rhimes, a não ser Amber Miller que é PO, lembrando que plágio é crime.**

Capítulo Três

Estavam conversando há alguns minutos, e Amber admitia, que estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar o que aconteceu com ela e Arizona, mas não poderia, só a mera visão da loira já parecia a afetar de um modo que não conseguia explicar, não poderia tocar no assunto e correr o risco de deixa-la mal, até porque não queria ela triste.

Descobrira algumas coisas desde que chegara no hospital, mas apesar de estar a quase uma semana ali não ouvira nada do porque elas estavam definitivamente separadas, suspeitava de alguma briga, mas não tinha certeza se isso faria Callie ficar tão abalada quando visse Arizona.

Os dias estavam estranhos, quando alguém tocava no nome da loira sempre acontecia uma tensão e olhavam para Callie como se esperasse que ela começasse a chorar um oceano na frente de todos, mas ela não fazia, ela parecia não ligar, e estar lidando bem, mas quando se prestava muito atenção - como ela prestava -, sabia que era apenas uma atuação, isso era o que não entendia, o porquê ela ficara tão ligada nela em tão pouco tempo, parecia que toda vez que a morena ficava triste, ela sentia uma sensação estranha em seu peito, um aperto, definitivamente não sabia o que estava acontecendo, a única coisa que tinha certeza é que queria protege-la, mesmo sem saber o porquê.

Conhecera praticamente todos do hospital desde Arizona até os internos, gostara bastante deles principalmente de Jo e Brooks, simplesmente detestava o interno obcecado pelo Shepperd, às vezes achava que ele era apaixonado por Derek. A maioria havia gostado dela, e havia se dado bem também com quase todos, com exceção de Arizona que parecia odiá-la de graça, mas também não havia ido muito com a cara dela.

Havia pegado certa amizade com Jo e Alex, eles conversaram algumas vezes, sem a ex-mulher de Callie saber, só ainda não conhecia Meredith, pois ela estava de licença por causa do bebê, mas tinha quase certeza que iria gostar dela.

Gostava de conversar com Callie, parecia que o tempo passava depressa quando estavam juntas, ficava de plantão às vezes quando Callie ficava também, e mesmo que Amber tivesse ficado no dia anterior ela não via mau nenhum em ficar novamente, pois adorava a companhia dela.

- Amber? – chamou Callie.

- Sim. – respondeu saindo de seus pensamentos.

- Vou fazer uma pergunta pessoal a você, tudo bem? – indagou.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu.

- Você fica quase sempre de plantão quando eu fico – a loira se sentiu enrubescer – e quando não fico também... Então quer dizer que você não tem um namorado?

Ela ficou alguns segundos minutos olhando para a morena estupefata, não esperava por essa pergunta – Ah... Não, na verdade não acho que tive um relacionamento de verdade até hoje.

- Me desculpe... – Amber a cortou antes que terminasse a frase.

- Não precisa, eu não me importo de falar sobre isso. – disse sorrindo e colocando a mão sobre a dela e apertando de leve, só não esperava sentir como se tivesse uma corrente elétrica passado pelo o seu corpo todo com um mero toque.

Aquilo a deixou confusa, ficar perto de Callie a deixava confusa, e pensar nela um pouco demais do que deveria também.

**-Fix a Heart-**

Entrou no elevador e avistou Amber no canto encostada na parede dele, sua cabeça parecia não estar ali, apenas seu corpo a olhou por um tempo estranhando, não sabia se a chamava ou apenas a deixava sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Resolveu chama-la.

- Ei, Miller. – demorou apenas alguns segundos para ela perceber que não estava sozinha e sorriu um pouco encabulada.

- Ei Karev. – respondeu.

- Você está bem? – indagou a olhando um tanto intrigado com a atitude dela.

- Ah... Estou. – ficou calada por um tempo, até reunir coragem e perguntar.

- Karev? – ele a olhou. – Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Tudo bem. – disse dando de ombros.

- Já se sentiu estranho perto de alguém? Como se você olhasse ela e não sei, sentisse seu coração palpitar, e pensasse nela o tempo todo, a cada segundo do seu dia, e quando ela chega ao lugar é como se mais ninguém existisse, só ela? Como se ela ofuscasse o mundo todo? E como se o sorriso dela te deixasse quente por dentro? - ele abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que conseguisse a porta do elevador abriu e Callie entrou.

Ele olhou para Amber e viu-a sorrindo sem jeito para ele e falando rapidamente – Ah, nos vemos depois. – disse saindo rapidamente e dando um pequeno sorriso sem graça para Callie.

- O que há com ela? – indagou Callie entrando no elevador.

- Não faço ideia. – respondeu intrigado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Infelizmente, nada me pertence e sim a ABC e Shonda Rhimes, a não ser Amber Miller que é PO, lembrando que plágio é crime.**

Capítulo Quatro

**-Fix a Heart-**

Depois daquele dia do elevador Callie percebia que Amber ficava cada vez mais estranha, sempre que estava conversando com alguém e a morena chegava ela parecia mudar o assunto, não sabia se era apenas impressão, mas algo lhe dizia que tinha alguma coisa errada.

Haviam se passado quatro meses, e ela tinha fé que essa dor iria passar, mas não acontecera. Apesar de o assunto no hospital não estar mais focado na traição, ainda era doloroso estar no mesmo lugar que ela, e vê-la, quando George a traiu não doera tanto, não chegavam nem perto de quando Arizona o fez, quando Erica havia ido embora, também não fora doloroso quando Arizona fez o mesmo, parecia que cada erro de Arizona, tinha uma dimensão muito maior do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Apesar das coisas ruins que haviam acontecido, admitia que Amber fora uma coisa boa, gostava dela muito, para falar a verdade, e mesmo ela não sabendo tudo sobre o que havia acontecido entre ela e Arizona, Amber permanecia ali, confiava nela mesmo em pouco tempo, e ela a deixava bem quando parecia que ninguém conseguia fazer.

**-Fix a Heart-**

Era difícil ter que admitir que gostava dela, não que tivesse algum problema nisso, mas sempre manteve certo distanciamento de relacionamentos, não queria se envolver com alguém e depois sofrer, mas com ela, por mais que tentasse esconder, e fingir que nada disso que estava sentindo era real, não conseguia parecia que cada vez que apenas a via ali sorrindo seu dia todo estava ganho, e aquilo não era _nada bom._

Ainda mais por saber que não era, e nunca seria reciproco, fala sério, ela nem gostava de outra pessoa, ela _amava. _ Mas que droga tinha que começar amar alguém que nem ao menos poderia retribuir um terço do que ela sentia?

Tinha que admitir sofrer nunca foi seu negocio. E não seria agora que ia ser.

**-Fix a Heart-**

Estava sentada na lanchonete comendo junto com Cristina, Meredith e Alex, mas não conseguia prestar atenção na conversa, pois sua cabeça estava muito longe dali, eles estavam conversando sobre algo, e ela tentava ao máximo acompanhar, mas sempre sua mente se dispersava e começava a pensar em Callie, ela sabia que aquilo era um sinal ruim desde o começo, mas não conseguiu se distanciar, na verdade sua força de vontade para isso parecia ter sido nocauteada, o que era também um péssimo sinal.

Percebeu que de repente eles haviam ficado em silencio, e olhou para os três que a estavam fitando com atenção.

- O que há com ela? – indagou Cristina apontando para Amber com a batata que estava na mão.

Alex deu de ombros pegando mais uma batata frita – Não faço ideia, as vezes ela fica assim.

- Amber, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Meredith.

Ela apenas fez um gesto vago com a mão, como se dissesse para deixar para lá.

- Nada...- ela iria falar algo para que deixassem o assunto de lado, mas sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e quando virou sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho. Droga, rezava para que ninguém percebesse.

- Miller, teve um acidente e me chamaram, mas eu vou estar em outra cirurgia pode assumir para mim? – indagou Callie sorrindo para ela.

- Claro. – respondeu de alguns segundos. Ainda não fazia ideia de como Callie não percebera o que estava errado com ela.

Ela sorriu afetuosamente para a loira, cumprimentou os outros com um aceno e saiu de perto da mesa.

- Você gosta da Callie? – perguntou Meredith, quando ela se distanciou o suficiente para não escutar.

_Droga, mil vezes, droga._

Não sabia o que responder, mas não podia mentir, estava estampado em sua testa. – Ah... Sim.

**-Fix a Heart-**

**Espero que gostem, e deixem reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Grey's Anatomy e seus personagens não me pertencem, a única personagem que realmente me pertencem é Amber Miller. Não há fins lucrativos e lembrando que plágio é crime.**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Não estava em seus planos do ano que todos soubessem do que aconteceu naquela tempestade, nem que a julgassem daquele modo. Sabia que tinha errado e feio com Callie, mas sinceramente, ela agia como se estivesse naquele maldito avião, sendo que ela estava bem longe dali, não tinha passado aquele inferno, e nem ouviu e viu tudo o que realmente aconteceu.

Ela não tinha o direito de agir daquela maneira, sabia disso, foi tão errado, mas em algum momento, talvez apenas por cinco segundos, parou de pensar e simplesmente se deixou levar por aquilo, e cometeu um terrível erro.

Dormir com Lauren foi o pior de seus erros, ela nem a conhecia direito, e não que não fosse contar a Callie, mas o jeito que Lauren fez para a morena descobrir, foi tão repugnante.

Onde estava com a cabeça? E o que aconteceu com sua vida que tinha virado de ponta cabeça em tão pouco tempo, mas o pior, o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma?

**-Fix a Heart-**

Ficara enfim, sabendo o que havia acontecido entre elas, ouviu tudo o que tinha acontecido que eles sabiam, e enquanto uma parte a cada palavra sentia uma vontade imensa de sair correndo e abraçar a morena, a outra tinha vontade de bater em Arizona.

Imaginava quantas pessoas morreriam para ter alguém como Callie, incluindo ela, e Arizona que a tinha simplesmente desperdiçava a chance e ficava com alguém como Lauren, uma vadia sem escrúpulos.

Sim, a conheceu em uma das suas visitas a lanchonete, e não fora com a cara dela desde o inicio, simplesmente, não tinha ido com a cara dela de sonsa. Mas depois que ficou sabendo que ela fora o pivô, sua raiva por ela só aumentou a ponto de não conseguir ficar no mesmo lugar que ela sem uma vontade súbita de bater a cabeça dela na parede mais próxima, mas tinha feito um juramento, infelizmente.

Queria dizer algo para a morena quando a visse, mas não queria fazê-la lembrar, apesar de que duvidava que alguma hora ela houvesse esquecido toda essa história, mas enfim, iria falar com ela, e mostrar que estava ali, nem que fosse só para ser um ombro para chorar e sua amiga, estaria ali, quando ela precisasse.

Estava deitada em um dos quartos de plantão pensando em tudo, quando ouviu o pager e o pegou imediatamente, era exatamente em quem pensava: Callie.

Levantou imediatamente e saiu do quarto, depois pensaria em como começar o assunto com ela.

**-Fix a Heart-**

Estava checando os prontuários quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, virou rapidamente e avistou Lauren sorrindo, por Deus, aquela mulher já não tinha feito estrago suficiente em sua vida? Agora tinha virado uma stalker? Todo momento que olhava para o lado estava ela lá, parecia até assombração.

Nem se deu ao trabalho de cumprimenta-la, ignorar era bem melhor.

Mas ela provavelmente não sabia o que significava a palavra pois continuava ali, tocando ela e parada como se esperasse a loira dizer algo.

- Não vai dizer nem um olá? – indagou brincalhona.

Arizona virou e a encarou com os olhos semicerrados – Não sei se percebeu, mas estou te ignorando. – disse voltando a pegar outro prontuário.

Ela riu. – Certo, então não direi a você o que soube de sua amada e Amber Miller.

Aquilo a interessava em demasia, ela sabia disso, era seu ponto fraco.

A loira virou novamente e a encarou – Certo, diga.

- Só se for tomar algo comigo depois.

- Está brincando? – indagou já começando a se irritar.

- Claro que não. – ela sorriu – E então?

- Você não acha que já fez o suficiente estragando meu casamento, Lauren? – indagou tentando conter a raiva.

- Definitivamente, não fui eu quem fez isso.

Arizona bufou e respirou fundo se virando novamente ignorando-a mais uma vez.

- Está bem. – disse fazendo sinal como se rendesse – Vou dizer.

Ela vendo que a outra não se manifestaria apenas disse de uma vez.

- Fiquei sabendo que há algo a mais entre as duas do que profissionalismo e amizade.

Ela não se virou para a outra e nem perguntou como sabia, apenas saiu andando rapidamente, não sabia se tinha falado aquilo apenas para provocá-la ou era verdade, mas iria descobrir do seu jeito.

**-Fix a Heart-**

Chegou rapidamente a emergência e não avistou Callie de primeira só depois de alguns segundos que conseguiu a ver no meio daquele caos. Andou rapidamente até ela e tocou em seu ombro. A morena virou e sorriu rapidamente, o que fez o coração de Amber bater descompassadamente por alguns segundos.

- Me chamou? – indagou um pouco ofegante, não pela corrida até ali.

- Sim, houve um acidente, estão vindo muitas pessoas, e precisam de mim aqui você pode acompanhar Robbins na pediatria? – perguntou sorrindo meio forçadamente.

Ela viu um pouco de desespero em seu olhar, e o tremor em sua voz, é claro que iria fazer aquilo, por mais que detestasse a loira, faria por ela. Sorriu – É claro.

A morena retribuiu aliviada e deu um rápido beijo em seu rosto. – Obrigada.

Ela apenas acenou sorrindo um pouco abobada.

_ O amor nos torna patético._

* * *

Primeiramente ignorem se tiver erros porque eu escrevi e não revisei u_u e obrigado a todos que acompanham.

**BiigV: **Não consigo escrever maiores ): hahah /chora

**Guest:** Masoq? Hahaha, n sei se consigo escrever cenas de sexo, porém tentarei u.u

**Alanis****:** Tem que sofrer antes da pegação, e quanto a ser loira tinha porque eu imaginei ela assim kkkk e eu n lembro o nome mas ela n é nada parecida com a Lexie :P ela tem olhos verdes.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Seis

**Grey's Anatomy e seus personagens não me pertencem, a única personagem que realmente me pertencem é Amber Miller. Não há fins lucrativos e lembrando que plágio é crime.**

Não poderia dizer que pensou antes de simplesmente procura-la e tirar satisfações, ou que tinha ao menos ponderado e dito a si mesmo "espere um segundo" porque isso definitivamente não havia acontecido. Naquele momento foi levada totalmente pelo ciúme e medo de tê-la perdido de vez. Não pensou, não ponderou, apenas o fez.

Quando chegou a emergência e a avistou falando com um dos residentes não pensou em recuar, estava cega por aquele sentimento, seu coração estava acelerado, e seu rosto levemente ruborizado. Caminhou até ela e a puxou pelo braço, até a sala vazia mais próxima a deixando surpresa demais para reagir.

Callie a olhou furiosa – O que pensa que está fazendo? – gritou quando entraram em uma das salas de trauma.

Esse era o problema, ela não pensava. – Sei que está irritada comigo...

- Irritada? – ela indagou ironicamente – Eu não estou irritada, Arizona, estou magoada, com raiva, irritada é muito pouco.

A loira a olhou tristemente. – Ok. Mas não é por isso que te puxei até aqui.

- Então qual é o motivo? – indagou com impaciência.

- O que há entre você e Miller?

- O quê? – ela a olhou chocada – Isso não pode ser sério!

Arizona apenas ficou parada olhando para ela, esperando uma resposta.

- Você me puxou até aqui para me perguntar isso? – ela gritou – Está de brincadeira, certo?

Ela apenas negou com a cabeça. Naquele momento não parecia uma ideia tão absurda assim, afinal, ela era sua mulher.

- Você não tem direito nenhum de me fazer essa pergunta, está ouvindo? Nenhum! – gritou mais uma vez, era difícil manter-se calma com aquilo.

- Callie... – chamou.

- Você mentiu! Me fez acreditar que estava tudo bem entre a gente e depois me traiu, e jogou tudo aquilo na minha cara. – ela gritava como se aquilo pudesse tirar toda a dor que estava sentindo, mas não poderia, nunca. – Então você não tem nenhum direito de me arrastar até aqui e me perguntar o que está acontecendo entre eu e ela – Arizona tentou argumentar, mas foi cortada pela morena, ela não queria ouvir nada, apenas falar e tirar tudo aquilo que estava preso. - Porque você não é mais nada minha, e aqueles votos, não valeram nada porque você os desonrou. – ainda gritava mostrando toda a magoa que guardou durante todo aquele tempo.

Arizona sentiu seus olhos enchendo de agua, queria chorar, queria pedir perdão, e dizer que sentia muito que fora um erro aquilo tudo, que gostaria de voltar ao tempo e fazer tudo diferente, mas não podia.

- Calliope... – chamou mais uma vez, mas antes que ela terminasse a morena saiu da sala e bateu a porta.

A loira olhou para onde a mulher que amava havia acabado de sair e não aguentou, chorou por tudo, desde o acidente até a tempestade, e por estarem desse jeito, separadas.

**-Fix a Heart-**

Tinham bipado ela há muito tempo, mas não estava pronta, depois da discussão com Callie sentia-se frágil, e não poderia demonstrar isso, lavou o rosto seu rosto, colocou um sorriso no rosto, e andou o mais depressa que podia até a pediatria. Quando chegou ficou surpresa com Amber ali, tentou não demonstrar seu desgosto ao vê-la ali perto do paciente e foi até ela.

- Onde está a Callie? – indagou Arizona. Por que não estava surpresa? Era obvio que não iria aparecer, ainda mais depois daquela discussão, mas mandar a nova namoradinha dela, sério?

- Está ocupada com alguns pacientes, então ela me mandou. – respondeu Amber sorrindo.

- Ah sim, certo. – disse com um sorriso forçado. - Então, qual é o problema?

- Scott, 12 anos, sofreu acidente de moto, e está com dores intensas na região do abdome. – diz Brooks.

- Certo, faça uma CT do abdome, e me chamem quando estiver pronto. – disse Amber sorrindo. – Já voltamos para te ver, rapazinho.

Ele acenou brevemente com a cabeça enquanto elas saiam da sala.

- Sabe que provavelmente vamos ter que opera-lo, não é? – questionou Arizona.

- Não trabalho com suposições, vamos esperar o resultado dos exames. – respondeu ela saindo.

Que mulher mais impertinente, pensou. Definitivamente Arizona a odiava.

**-Fix a Heart-**

- O que deram os exames? – indagou Amber olhando para os exames do garoto.

- Quebrou a patela, e está sangrando internamente devido à perfuração no intestino? – Indagou Brooks.

Ela balançou assentiu, ainda olhando os papeis.

- Está correto, agende uma SO, vamos opera-lo, enquanto isso, irei avisar os pais. – ela disse.

- E posso entrar na cirurgia? – indagou a interna.

Amber sorriu – Claro. – respondeu saindo da sala para avisar os pais do garoto quando Arizona passou por ela e a parou.

– Então o que deu?

- Está meio atrasada, não? – indagou.

Ela olhou para Amber com raiva. – Certamente, porque está um caos na emergência.

- Certo. Vamos opera-lo mandei, Dra. Brooks agendar uma SO.

- Qual foi o diagnostico?

- Se atualize, Robbins. – disse saindo sem dar a mínima para os resmungos de Arizona.

**-Fix a Heart-**

O clima da Sala de Operação não poderia ter ficado pior, todos esperavam no momento que elas iriam cortar uma a outra com o bisturi, quando não estavam fazendo comentários sarcásticos e irônicos, estavam brigando por não aceitar o jeito uma da outra de operar, mesmo o jeito de Amber sendo parecido com o de Callie.

Ela sabia que Miller apesar de ser uma pessoa detestável, era uma ótima cirurgiã, apenas com o que viu na SO, mas não admitiria nunca aquilo, para ninguém. A cirurgia havia corrido bem, o garoto estava estável, e não corria nenhum risco, isso a deixou com um bom humor para tentar ser cordial com a loira.

- Ótimo trabalho, Dra. Miller. – elogiou Arizona.

- Digo o mesmo, Dra. Robbins – sorriu Amber estendendo a mão para a loira.

Ela olhou para a mulher a sua frente com uma sobrancelha arqueada, aquilo seria uma trégua?

Hesitou por alguns segundos antes de apertar a mão dela sorrindo um pouco forçadamente, mas se soltaram rapidamente cada um seguindo seu caminho.

**-Fix a Heart-**

Estava pensando muito naquilo ultimamente, em contar tudo a Callie, de como se sentia, pois parecia estar a cada segundo ficando mais sufocada com tudo, e depois que teve que ficar duas horas na mesma sala com Arizona, sua vontade, havia diminuído, por mais que não gostasse dela, não poderia competir.

Mas mesmo assim, mesmo tendo diminuído alguns centímetros a vontade, a cada segundo parecia que iria explodir se não falasse, e aquilo estava a deixando maluca, quando enfim, a tortura de passar o tempo com Arizona passou, saiu da sala apressadamente.

Andou pelos corredores até encontrar a sala onde os atendentes ficavam, e entrou sem nem se dar conta que Callie estava no canto sentado com o rosto e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Quando a notou ali, sentiu seu coração apertar, e chegou mais perto, e tocou em seu ombro, ela se assustou com o toque repentino, mas ao vê-la ficou mais tranquila.

- Desculpe, não queria te assustar. – disse Amber sentando ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem. – disse sorrindo um pouco.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou colocando a mão na perna da morena que sentiu um arrepio.

- Nada, não se preocupe. – respondeu colocando sua mão em cima da dela a apertando de leve.

- Sabe, que pode falar para mim, não é? – ela assentiu e ficou a fitando por algum tempo até decidir falar.

Ela resolveu contar tudo, Amber estava sendo uma ótima amiga, não iria esconder as coisas dela, disse desde o acidente até a parte que elas brigaram a pouco menos de três horas, Amber ouvia com atenção, e enxugava as lágrimas de Callie, e a consolava, mas não dizia nada até ouvir a parte que a deixou alerta máximo.

- Espera... Ela acha que estávamos tendo algo? – indagou nervosa. Ela tinha dado tão na cara que gostava dela?

- É... – respondeu estranhando o nervosismo de Amber.

- E por que ela acharia algo assim? – disse mexendo nervosamente nos cabelos.

- Não sei... – Ela a olhou alguns segundos.

Ela estava surtando, se Arizona já tinha percebido ou alguém contado a ela, seria questão de horas, ou dias para ela saber também, e se soubesse por outra pessoa que não fosse ela, talvez, a amizade delas acabasse.

- Callie, acho que preciso te contar uma coisa. – disse levantando e andando de um lado para o outro deixando a morena ansiosa.

- Tudo bem, mas pare de andar de um lado para o outro está me deixando nervosa.

Ela assentiu e parou a olhando fixamente, molhou os lábios com a língua e respirou fundo.

Agora não tinha mais volta.

- Amber? – chamou Callie ansiosa.

Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez, tomando coragem.

- Nós temos apenas uma coisa em comum, você gostava de homens, então um dia se apaixonou por uma mulher, e agora é casada com uma que lhe magoou profundamente, sem você merecer, porque você é mulher maravilhosa. – Callie sorriu um pouco com elogio - Aonde eu quero chegar é que, Callie, eu me apaixonei por você. – o sorriso dela desmanchou um pouco, dando lugar a uma expressão preocupada - Eu não sei por que, eu apenas vi nesses meses em que estou aqui no hospital que todos te adoram, e posso perceber o porquê, você é magnifica, e eu te amo. – Ela a olhou ansiosa, seu coração acelerado, era a primeira vez que estava dizendo isso para alguém - Eu sei que nunca vai ser reciproco o sentimento, que você nunca vai sentir o mesmo que eu sinto, porque por mais que você esteja magoada com a Arizona, ela ainda é a mulher da sua vida, e nunca vai deixar de ser. Só quero que saiba que apesar de eu te amar, não irei sair do teu lado, e se você decidir voltar pra ela, eu vou te apoiar, mas se eu tenho alguma chance com você eu quero que me diga – A morena não dizia nada, estava chocada demais para formular alguma palavra ou frase - Não vou prometer porque promessas são facilmente quebradas, mas vou te mostrar que eu posso tentar te fazer feliz.

Quando enfim terminou de dizer apenas ficou fitando Callie em expectativa, medo, ansiedade, uma mistura de sentimentos, e o melhor deles era o de ter tirado aquele peso dos ombro, depois que havia falado aquelas três palavras, estava se sentindo mais leve do que nunca.

Callie havia levantado e estava a apenas alguns metros de distancia sem dizer nada, com uma expressão que ela não sabia decifrar, começou lentamente se afastar arrependida. _Droga, não devia ter dito nada._

- Desculpe – disse começando a se afastar – Desculpe de verdade.

_ Era uma idiota, pensava._

Mas antes que pudesse se afastar totalmente sentiu a mão de Callie envolvendo seu pulso e virou a olhando mais uma vez em expectativa. E antes que Amber pudesse se dar conta do que estava acontecendo sentiu Callie a puxar e seus lábios tocarem no dela com suavidade.


	7. Chapter 7

**Grey's Anatomy e seus personagens não me pertencem, a única personagem que realmente me pertencem é Amber Miller. Não há fins lucrativos e lembrando que plágio é crime.**

Capítulo Sete

_Uma vez quando tinha sete anos eu perguntei para minha mãe o porque de as pessoas das séries e novelas sempre sofrerem com amor, e ela disse "é porque quando nós conhecemos o amor, a gente perde o rumo, e muitas vezes perdemos a si mesmo, e é por isso que eu te falo, pra ter calma quando o assunto é entregar o coração para alguém."_

E manteve cautela todos esses anos, mesmo se relacionando com alguns caras, e tendo relacionamentos, alguns até duradouros, jamais havia entregado seu coração, lembrava todos os dias das palavras que sua mãe lhe dissera. Mas as esqueceu completamente depois que conheceu Callie, era como se um tornado tivesse feito uma visita em seu interior e causado um dano irreparável, porque sabia bem, amor não passava como uma gripe, não se apagava com simples palavras e uma garrafa de tequila, amor morre, cai no esquecimento, um dia, não agora, nem amanhã, talvez daqui um século ou dois, ou até mesmo nunca?

Não sabia bem como descrever o que sentia por ela, sempre achou muito fácil descrever qualquer diagnostico, mas o que sentia por ela, não sabia, era intenso, e confuso demais. Não tinha menor ideia de como teve coragem para dizer tudo àquilo para ela, apenas disse, não pensou nas consequências e quando estava caindo na real, e ponderando sobre todas elas, sentiu os lábios da morena nos seus, e foi como se tudo tivesse sido apagado de sua mente, as incertezas, o medo, apenas queria que aquele momento durasse uma vida toda.

Quando enfim se separaram, Amber abriu os olhos devagar com medo do que veria no semblante de Callie, quando tomou coragem e olhou para o rosto dela avistou um sorriso meio tímido, e automaticamente sorriu também. As mãos dela continuavam em sua cintura, e a respiração dela perto da sua a deixando desnorteada.

- Acho que precisamos conversar. – disse Callie.

A loira apenas assentiu.

Callie respirou fundo e começou a dizer:

- Você estava certa sobre o que disse da Arizona... – Amber já esperava por aquilo, mas mesmo assim não podia controlar a decepção ao ouvir. – Mas também não posso mentir que sinto atração por você, e gosto da sua companhia, e de você. – aquilo a deixou surpresa e imediatamente sorriu.

Amber não falava nada apenas sorria a ouvindo. – Eu quero tentar, mas não posso prometer nada.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse sabia onde estava se metendo, mas naquele momento não se importava.

A única coisa que queria era beija-la e o fez.

**-Fix a Heart-**

Arizona estava checando os pacientes quando seu pager começou a apitar olhou para ele e franziu o cenho, aquilo não era nada bom.

Andou o mais rápido que pode até a emergência, e chegando lá viu vários enfermeiros e residentes a fitando, com aquele tipo de olhar que ela dava para algum familiar quando alguém estava em estado critico, no mesmo momento pensou em Callie e Sofia, mas não poderia ser nenhuma das duas, andou até um enfermeiro, respirou fundo e falou:

- Me chamaram? – perguntou sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, apesar de estar aflita por dentro.

- É...sim, acho melhor você falar com o chefe. – disse apontando para Owen que estava parado falando com um dos residentes.

- Ok. Obrigada. – respondeu e foi até ele devagar.

- Chefe. – chamou.

- Dra. Robbins. – cumprimentou. – Venha comigo, por favor.

Aquela enrolação a estava deixando ainda mais nervosa e aflita. Seguiu Owen até a sala de trauma e quando chegaram ele parou na porta e se virou para ela.

- Dra. Robbins, preciso que mantenha a calma e não faça nada.

Ela apenas assentiu, o pânico tomando conta dela, enquanto implorava que não fosse nada com Callie, ou Sofia. Ele abriu a porta e ela quase não acreditou quando viu quem realmente estava ali naquela maca, eles tentavam ressuscita-la, mas a linha continuava reta, não tinha pulso, fazia cinco minutos pelo o que falavam, seus ferimentos eram graves, ela olhou assustada para o chefe que a tirou da sala.

Depois de vários minutos parada, apenas tentando entender o que havia acontecido, finalmente perguntou:

- O que aconteceu?

- Ela deu entrada há dez minutos, um carro estava toda a velocidade, o motorista estava sem controle, bateu em seu carro – ele suspirou – Quando viram que era médica do Grey Sloan Memorial, trouxeram ela imediatamente.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, ainda chocada demais com tudo aquilo.

- Espere aqui eu vou ver como está o estado dela. – disse tocando em seu ombro.

A loira assentiu e olhou pela janela, ainda estava sem batimentos no monitor. Engoliu em seco olhando quase em pânico para tudo o que acontecia, viu Hunt pedir o carrinho de parada e falar para que se afastassem enquanto tentava mais uma vez a reanimação, quando tentou a terceira vez e não via nenhum tipo de sinal, apenas balançou a cabeça e resolveu declarar, não havia mais nada a ser feito.

Arizona sentiu seu rosto molhar com lágrimas, havia brigado com ela naquela manhã, dito algumas coisas, mas isso não significava que queria que ela terminasse daquele jeito, mesmo tendo suas diferenças, gostava dela um pouco. Avistou Owen sair e olhar para ela com a mesma cara que ela mesma fazia todos os dias para algum familiar, e chorou, e não foi apenas por aquele motivo mais por todos os outros.

Ele iria falar, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça que não. – Eu sei.

– Sinto muito. – ela apenas assentiu.

– Conhece alguém da família dela para podermos avisar? – ela negou.

Ele apenas assentiu e ficou ali do seu lado parado com a mão no ombro da loira, a deixando chorar, sabia que depois de tudo que aconteceu com Callie muitas pessoas deixaram de falar com ela, até mesmo viravam a cara quando a viam, então seria difícil naquele momento alguém ter compaixão por ela, então ele mesmo ficaria ali se fosse preciso.

Depois de vários minutos parada ali olhando, para a sala onde estava o corpo de Lauren coberto num lençol, e chorando resolveu voltar para a pediatria, aquelas crianças sempre lhe deixavam bem.

Owen vendo a mulher se afastar para voltar ao trabalho, estranhou.

- Quer ir para casa? - indagou.

- Não, me sinto melhor aqui. – respondeu dando um pequeno sorriso, e saindo dali.

* * *

Relevem os erros, por favor, eu odiei esse capítulo, foi o pior na minha opinião, e enfim é isso está terrível, desculpem.


	8. Chapter 8

**Grey's Anatomy e seus personagens não me pertencem, a única personagem que realmente me pertencem é Amber Miller. Não há fins lucrativos e lembrando que plágio é crime.**

Capítulo Oito

Parecia que o mundo estava conspirando contra ela, a qualquer momento esperava que o teto caísse sobre sua cabeça de tão cética que estava sobre sua sorte, se é que isso realmente existia.

Talvez tudo não passasse de karma, não sabia ao certo se acreditava, mas como tudo andava tão de ponta cabeça só poderia ser, e não era para menos, havia traído Callie, e isso não tinha afetado só elas, mas muitas outras pessoas também.

Não poderia dizer que estava orgulhosa daquilo, mas não poderia voltar no tempo não é mesmo? Tentava se concentrar no que estava fazendo, para não pensar em tudo. Owen tentou lhe dar uma folga, uma semana para ser mais exata, após a morte de Lauren, mas não queria, não poderia, ficaria deprimida em estar naquele apartamento sozinha sem sua mulher, e sua filha.

Estava começando ir a algumas sessões na terapeuta do hospital, não poderia negar que falar com ela sobre algumas coisas estava a ajudando, mas ainda não tinha nem coragem de olhar para o espelho sem pensar em como acabou com tudo em tão pouco tempo.

Na última sessão ela havia perguntado de Callie, e foi aí que tudo desmoronou, seu emocional estava um caco depois que soube que realmente estava começando a perder Callie, afinal, agora não eram apenas rumores, elas realmente estavam juntas, sem qualquer descrição, sem fingimentos de apenas "colegas".

Aquilo havia afundado sua semana, que já não tinha sido nada boa, mas afinal o que realmente era "bom" naqueles meses para ela? Quase nada. Não tinha sua Callie e estava afastada de sua filha, tudo caminhava para se jogar de um prédio, mas ainda tinha a pouca esperança de que tudo no fim se ajeitasse.

_I crumble on the crashing_

_(Eu desmorono na batida)_

_may you still around_

_(talvez você ainda esteja por perto)_

_I don't like my reflection_

_(Eu não gosto do meu reflexo)_

_I don't like what i see_

_(Eu não gosto do que eu vejo)_

_I'm scared of my shadow_

_(Eu estou assustado com a minha própria sombra)_

**-Fix a Heart-**

Andava depressa, Callie tinha lhe bipado assim que saiu da cirurgia, perguntava-se mentalmente o que a morena queria, estava preocupada pensando em milhares de motivos, mas nenhum deles chegava nem perto do que realmente era.

Sentiu uma mão a puxando para o um dos quartos de plantões e se assustou até perceber que era a morena, a olhou sorridente ainda com seu coração acelerado, agora por um motivo diferente.

- Ei, você me bipou? – indagou meio ofegante, entrando no quarto atrás da morena – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A morena sorriu - Não... Ainda.

Amber franziu o cenho confuso.

- Como ainda não? – Callie sorriu com a confusão dela.

- Acho melhor eu te mostrar. – disse se aproximando da loira e a beijando com ardor, que foi correspondido pela mesma.

Sentiu sua costa encostar-se à parede enquanto as mãos de Callie iam para debaixo da blusa da loira tocando sua cintura e apertando com força demasiada. Seus lábios procuravam os dela ainda com ardor, enquanto as mãos de Amber bagunçavam seu cabelo. Não poderia negar que ainda amava de Arizona, mas isso não significava que não sentisse atração pela a loira que agora a beijava.

Continuaram se beijando com volúpia até precisarem de ar, e enfim, se separaram, Callie ficou olhando para ela por alguns segundos, a estudando enquanto a loira tentava em vão, se recompor.

Vendo que a morena apenas a fitava resolveu quebrar o silêncio – Você tem certeza?

Callie a olhou confusa – Do que?

- Que quer isso. – respondeu um pouco sem graça.

Ela não respondeu, apenas a puxou para perto de si e a beijou novamente.

**-Fix a Heart-**

Subia as escadas depressa, tinham lhe bipado sabia se lá quantas vezes e ela não havia respondido porque estava ocupada demais fazendo outras coisas. Xingou-se mentalmente várias vezes, desde quando uma mulher mexia tanto com ela que nem seu próprio emprego era prioridade numero um? Tudo bem que havia sido a melhor coisa que já havia feito em toda sua vida, mas não era desculpa para ignorar um chamado.

- Você sabe que ela só está com você porque quer me esquecer, não é? – disse Arizona enquanto Amber subia as escadas.

Estava tão envolta em seus pensamentos, que nem ao menos tinha prestado atenção que Arizona estava ali até ouvir a voz dela que a fez a parar imediatamente e virar-se irritada.

– E se for isso, o que tem a ver com você?

- Ela só está com você, porque quer me esquecer, e isso não vai acontecer. – comentou subindo as escadas para ficar frente a frente com a loira.

- Não ligo se for por isso que ela está comigo, apenas estou feliz que ela tenha me dado uma chance de fazê-la feliz, ao contrário de você. – ela disse sorrindo com superioridade.

Arizona abriu a boca, mas não conseguia dizer nada, apenas a fitava com raiva.

- Você nem ao menos sabe o que aconteceu. – disse depois de um tempo calada.

- Sei o suficiente para saber que você é uma no mínimo idiota de ter transado com outra tendo uma mulher como a Callie.

- Você não devia se basear no que as pessoas falam, toda história tem dois lados.- disse já irritada.

- Não faço questão de ouvir seu lado. – disse subindo um degrau para ir embora.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse o tipo que se contenta com pouco, quer dizer, você está com ela mesmo sabendo que ela ainda está apaixonada por mim. – comentou deixando a outra com raiva.

- Você quer saber o que eu acho? Ótimo! – exclamou descendo novamente e ficando novamente face a face com ela.

- Você quer que eu entenda que você fez tudo isso por causa da maldita perna? Ótimo, eu não entendo. Eu não consigo compreender e acho que não sou a única aqui. – disse começando a se exaltar, definitivamente aquilo a havia tirado do sério - Ela tentou salvar sua vida e a única coisa que você soube fazer foi magoar ela, de várias maneiras diferentes – Arizona abriu a boca, mas foi cortada, não queria ouvir as desculpas esfarrapadas dela - E não me venha falar de amor porque você não sabe nada sobre amar. Ela é uma mulher maravilhosa e tem ideia de quantas pessoas dariam tudo para apenas ter um terço do que ela sente por você? – Ela riu debochada - Você não tem ideia, do que fez, você acha que está certa, fica andando por aí dando uma de coitadinha, porque perdeu a perna, mas imagina como é para a Meredith, ela perdeu sua irmã, como foi pra Callie ela perdeu seu melhor amigo e pai da sua filha, Derek quase perdeu os movimentos da mão, todos de algum modo perderam algo nesse acidente você não foi à única então pare de olhar apenas pro seu maldito umbigo, Arizona Robbins, porque o mundo não gira entorno dele. – assim que terminou de dizer tudo o que realmente ela precisa ouvir, saiu andando sem dar a loira qualquer direito de resposta.

Mas mesmo que ela tivesse alguma resposta para se defender, não usaria, porque afinal, mesmo que detestasse Amber e sentisse ciúmes dela, a loira não deixava de estar um pouco, bem pouco mesmo certa.

Sentou no degrau da escada e passou as mãos no rosto, quando aquilo iria acabar? Quando todo esse karma do universo iria deixar ela em paz, para tentar fazer as coisas do jeito certo novamente? Sentiu uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto e limpou, tinha que ter um jeito de arrumar as coisas com Callie, tentaria até que suas forças acabassem arrumar aquilo tudo.

Afinal Callie era sua mulher, e não desistiria dela e nem de sua filha, mesmo que ela tivesse que brigar com Miller, não desistiria de nenhuma das duas.

_You cast this doubt on me_

_But am I still the one?_

_(Você joga essa dúvida em mim_

_Mas eu ainda sou o único?)_

* * *

Sei que demorei, era para ter postado antes, mas a inspiração fugiu e eu tô tão insegura nesse quanto o outro, mas enfim, falem se está ruim, ou não.

**Alanis Dias: hahahha, tu ficou pensando que eu iria fazer uma maldade dessas? Amo minha PO mais que qualquer coisa xD ela é loira, só consigo imaginar ela assim, mas se tu não consegue não tem problema xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Grey's Anatomy e seus personagens não me pertencem, a única personagem que realmente me pertencem é Amber Miller. Não há fins lucrativos e lembrando que plágio é crime.**

Capítulo Nove

Se havia uma palavra que pudesse definir Callie no momento com certeza era: furiosa.

Estava irritada, não isso era muito pouco perto do que estava sentindo naquele momento. "Como ela pôde? Como ela podia fazer aquilo depois de todas as discussões, brigas e afins? Como?" Se perguntava enquanto andava irritada com passos firmes pelo hospital procurando por Arizona, até que enfim resolveu perguntar a uma das enfermeiras, que prontamente ao ver sua irritação respondeu onde a loira estava, mesmo que dizendo que não era para ninguém incomoda-la.

Callie não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar no quarto de plantão e bater a porta com força assustando a loira que abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama a olhando com os olhos arregalados.

- Mas o que...

- Como você pôde? – perguntou Callie a cortando irritada.

- O quê? – ela indagou ainda confusa.

- Depois de tudo o que você fez, tudo que nos discutimos quando aconteceu pela primeira vez, como pôde confronta-la? Como pôde? – ela indagou com suas bochechas um pouco coradas de raiva, sua respiração meio ofegante.

A loira balançou a cabeça em negativo – Ela lhe contou, não foi?

- E precisava contar? Eu a conheço Arizona. E além do mais você mais do que ninguém devia saber que nada fica muito tempo em segredo nesse hospital, não é?

Arizona ia responder, mas foi cortada mais uma vez. – Você não tem o direito de se intrometer na minha vida. – ela disse andando praticamente em círculos. – Você não tem! – gritou se virando para ela.

- Callie...

- Você não pode dizer com quem devo ou não sair, você perdeu esse direito. – disse agora olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

Arizona respirou fundo e levantou-se a encarando. – Nós ainda somos casadas, Calliope.

Ela riu sem humor – Engraçado você se lembrar disso agora, poderia ter lembrado de ter transando com outra no outro quarto de plantão no meio de uma tempestade, não é?

Ela o olhou com os olhos marejados. Será que nunca iria esquecer aquilo? Ela queria seguir em frente e simplesmente apagar aquele dia da sua vida, mas pelo jeito não era possível.

- Você sempre vai jogar isso em minha cara? – indagou.

- Você jogou por meses a história da perna, tudo era sobre ela, sendo que eu só queria te salvar! Porque eu já tinha perdido o Mark! – gritou. – Eu pensei que estávamos bem então, depois de meses sendo rejeitada por você e então você me traiu! Você me traiu, Arizona! – ela gritava como se aquilo pudesse tirar a dor de meses de seu coração – E jogou tudo aquilo na minha cara...

Arizona a olhou desolada, não queria ter a ferido daquela forma, nunca quis machuca-la não de proposito.

- Você esqueceu aquele dia que tinha uma esposa, que tinha uma filha... – disse agora num tom mais baixo, sua voz embargando.

- Me perdoa, Callie. – a loira disse chegando mais perto, mas ela se afastou dando um passo para trás.

- Eu nunca quis te machucar, eu juro! – as lágrimas começaram a escorrer sem que pudesse impedir – Eu nunca quis isso, nunca! Eu não sei o que deu em mim, não sei o que aconteceu, aliás, eu sei... Mas eu não queria admitir que eu estava doente, não queria admitir que tinha algo... E só vi o quanto te machuquei depois que já tinha o feito. Eu me arrependo tanto.

A morena olhou para ela com os olhos marejados, seu coração estava acelerado, poderia não ter a perdoado por completo, mas não podia negar que a amava.

- Eu... – ela tentou falar, mas não conseguiu formar nada em sua cabeça, então desistiu.

- Eu amo você, Calliope. – a loira disse se aproximando vendo que a outra não se mexeu – Eu amo você... – disse uma última vez antes de beijar os lábios da morena delicadamente.

Seus lábios se tocaram por alguns instantes delicadamente, suavemente, mas logo foi interrompido por Callie que se afastou e balançou a cabeça em negativo.

- Isso não é certo. – ela disse se afastando mais até ter uma distancia segura de Arizona. – Não é certo comigo, não é certo com Amber.

- Callie...

- Não... – ela balançou a cabeça mais uma vez – Não é certo porque sempre que eu deixo você voltar pra minha vida, e você me machuca Arizona, porque tudo que você faz me machuca mais do que se qualquer outra pessoa fizesse. – dizendo isso ela saiu da sala sem ao menos ligar para a loira a chamando.

**-Fix a Heart-**

Ouviu a campainha tocar e logo foi atender, sorriu ao ver Callie parada em sua porta, mas logo ele se desfez ao ver seu rosto que estava visivelmente abatido, os olhos perdidos como se sua cabeça estivesse longe.

A olhou por alguns segundos preocupada e abriu a porta fazendo menção para a outra entrar.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou vendo que como a mulher na sua frente estava.

Ela olhou para Amber por um momento antes de responder. Não queria estar fazendo aquilo, iria partir o coração da loira, e não poderia fazer nada, mas por mais que fosse dolorosa a verdade era sempre a melhor opção.

- Arizona. – disse apenas e viu o rosto de Amber se contorcer numa careta.

Ela voltou a ficar em silêncio enquanto andava de um lado para o outro tentando pensar em como contar tudo, em como dizer que não dariam certo.

- Me conte. – ela disse sentando-se no sofá, sabia o que aconteceria bem no fundo de sua alma, ela sabia.

Ela contou tudo o que aconteceu, desde o momento que Callie soube do que havia acontecido desde ela saindo da sala de plantão, e de algum modo, Amber sabia que hora ou outra isso iria acontecer, nessa história toda ela era a única a sair de coração partido, mas preferia o seu a o de Callie.

Quando terminou de dizer tudo apenas olhou para Amber esperando uma reação, gritos, xingamentos, ou até mesmo lágrimas, mas ela sorriu, um sorriso triste.

- Sabe, quando eu inventei de tentar em algum lugar aqui no fundo, eu sabia que isso iria acontecer, mas eu tive que arriscar, Callie. – ela pegou a mão da morena acariciando de leve – Eu tinha que me arriscar de alguma forma, porque eu não queria viver sem experimentar isso, sabe? O amor, ele muitas vezes é doloroso, mais muitas vezes também cura qualquer ferida.

Callie olhou para Amber com os olhos marejados, e a abraçou fortemente.

- Me desculpe... – Amber colocou o dedo nos lábios da morena a calando.

- Eu sei que ela te machucou, mas se você acha que ela pode ter mais uma chance que de alguma forma vai dar certo dessa vez, tente. Você ama, qualquer tolo perceberia isso, Callie. E eu sei que de alguma forma estranha ela te ama também, então pense nisso, se o risco vale a pena, vá em frente, não importa as probabilidades de dar errado.

A morena sorriu agora as lágrimas inundando seu rosto e a abraçou mais uma vez. Estava sem palavras, não conseguia acha-las de maneira nenhuma.

- Quem um dia se apaixonar por você, será uma pessoa de muita sorte. – disse Callie depois de um tempo, ainda abraçando a loira.

Ela riu um pouco – Não tenho tanta certeza. – disse se separando do abraço e dando um leve beijo nos lábios de Callie.

- Eu desejo que você seja muito feliz, Calliope. – sorriu com os olhos um pouco marejados.

- Me desculpe... – pediu mais uma vez – Eu não devia ter deixado...

- Ei, não se preocupe com isso. – sorriu mais uma vez – Eu tinha que me arriscar, não se culpe, e vá ser feliz. – disse por último dando um beijo na testa da morena que sorriu com o gesto.

* * *

**Queria pedir desculpas por ter sumido assim, e por ter demorado, mas tive um bloqueio criativo dos grandes e não conseguia escrever, obrigado a todos que leem, e queria avisar que provavelmente o próximo capítulo será o último. **

**PS: sei que devia ter falado a mais tempo, porém eu esqueci, pra quem quer saber da Amber ela é a Brittany Snow.**


End file.
